My love yakuza
by kyuhyunkim73
Summary: Berasal dari keluarga yang tidak harmonis membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak pembangkang. Sampai suatu hari perkelahian yang di timbulkannya membuat sang Appa murka dan memindahkannya ke Saphire Blue. Dan membuatnya harus bertemu Kim Kibum dengan latar belakang misterius yang membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ; Mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie cuman minjem nama doang kok.

Sumarry ; Berasal dari keluarga yang tidak harmonis membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak pembangkang. Sampai suatu hari perkelahian yang di timbulkannya membuat sang Appa murka dan memindahkannya ke Saphire Blue. Dan membuatnya harus bertemu Kim Kibum dengan latar belakang misterius yang membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik.

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, KIHYUN YAOI. Ini adalah ff pertama yang aku bikin. Tapi aku anehnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti jalan ceritanya hingga membautku tidak kunjung melanjutkan ff yang satu ini. Maka dari itu aku melakukan perombakan besar besaran agar ff ini masih bisaku hyunie lanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya terlihat damai dan tenang. Tidak berlaku di kediaman cho yang terlihat tegang dan penuh akan teriakan teriakan kasar. Di sebuah ruang tamu terlihat pertengkaran dari sang anak dan Appanya sedangkan sang Umma hanya memandang kejadian itu tanpa berniat menyela.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa kau masih tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu.''Ucap Tuan Cho dingin. Dari tatapan matanya terlihat sekali jika ia sangat murk akan sikap Kyuhyun.

''Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Mereka yang memulai perkelahian terlebih dahulu.'' teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Kini ia balas menatap sang Appa yang terlihat murka dengan berani _tanpa takut sedikitpun._

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuat mereka sampai masuk rumah sakit."balas Tuan Cho.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecih kesal.

''Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya"ucap Kyuhyun angkuh. Ia masih bisa mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya sampai menghajar Miracle high school.

_FlashBack _

Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah berada di kelasnya. Dan menerima pelajaran dari Jin _Songsaengnim _dengan tenang. Sampai tiba tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu kelasnya. Dan berlari dengan panik kearahnya.

''Hah..hahKyuhyun-ah gawat kyu gawat" teriaknya panik sambil menggoncang goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

''Jonghyun tenang dulu! Apa yang terjadi"ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

''Hah ... Changmin Kyu Changmin" teriaknya tidak terkendali. Dengan nafas terputu putus dan wajah frustasi yang langsung membuat para Siswa waspada mengantisipasi kejadian buruk yang sepertinya akan dikatakan Jonghyun.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin? Kalau bicara yang jelas Jonghyun''bentak Kyuhyun yang mulai ikut panik.

Kini suasana kelas menjadi tidak terkendali. Mereka seolah melupakan fakta jika Jin_ songsaengnim_ tengah mengajar mereka. Dan bentakan bentakan marah dari _songsaeng_ tidak lagi dapat di dengar. Tentu saja karena mereka terlalu panik membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin.

''Changmin di serang Miracle high school ketika kami berdua membeli minuman." jelas Jonghyun dengan raut tegang.

''Lalu kenapa kau kesini bodoh. Bagaimana dengan Changmin."bentak Kyuhyun marah. Bagaimana mungkin Jonghyun meninggalkan Changmin menghadapi sendiri murid dari Miracle.

''Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku ke sini ingin minta bantuan. Masalahnya Miracle membawa banyak sekali anggota.''teriak Jonghyun frustasi.

"Cih .. . brengsek sekali mereka. Kalian semua hubungi Siswa yang lain kita akan menyerang Mirackle saat ini juga. Jonghyun Minho kalian berdua ikut aku kita siapkan semuanya."perintah Kyuhyun tegas. Kini tangannya terkepal begitu erat karena luapan amarah.

"YHE" teriak Seluruh siswa di sana bahkan para siwinya turut menghubungi siswa siswa yang lain. Kini seluruh siswa Shinki mengalami panik luar biasa. Bahkan mereka yang telah di hubungi siswa kelas Kyuhyun dengan terburu buru meninggalkan kelas tanpa perduli ancaman para _songsaengnim_. Mereka tidak mungkin menghiraukan teriakan penuh ancaman itu ketika salah satu teman mereka berada di antara hidup dan mati bukan?

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Shinki Senior High School telah siap.

"Jonghyun katakan dimana tempat mereka menghajar Changmin.''ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

''Gang shibuya."ucap Jonghyun mantap.

()()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()()

Di sebuah gang bernama Shibuya terlihat seorang siswa yang menjadi bulan bulanan Siswa Miracle. Tapi meski begitu siswa itu masih bisa berdiri tegap.

"Bagaimana Shim Changmin. Apa kau masih belum menyerah juga?''ucap Ketua Miracle yang menjadi dalang dari semuanya.

''Cih ... jangan harap aku mau mengalah pada kalian semua."ucap Changmin tegas. Dan kembali memasang kuda kuda. Bersiap menghadapi serangan Miracle. Meski tubuhnya telah babak belur dengan luka dimana mana. Ia masih bisa berdiri tegap.

''Heh .. rupanya kau masih bisa sombong juga dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan lagi kalian semua habis Dia." teriak ketua Miracle marah.

Akan tetapi sebelum mereka semua kembali menyerang Changmin. Suara derap langkah yang terdengar begitu banyak membuat mereka terdiam.

''Changmin kemarilah." perintah Kyuhyun datar. Dengan segera Changmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini membawa seluruh Siswa Shinki yang telah bersiap dengan perlatan mereka.

''Hohh ternyata anak Shinki telah datang."ucap Ketua Miracle sinis.

"Apa maumu Diyeon-Shi? Kami merasa tidak memilikiu masalah denganmu.''tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak punya masalah! Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kalian telah menghajar salah satu siswa Miracle."teriak Diyeon murka.

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya karena telah mengganggu Siswi Shinki."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat tenang. Tanpa perduli jika musuhnya telah murka.

" Jangan banyak omong kau Cho Kyuhyun. SERANG MEREKA." teriak Diyeon nyaring.

Bagai komando untuk memulai peperangan. Baik Shinki Maupun Miracle segera menyerang habis habisan lawan mereka. Kini harga diri antar sekolah tengah di pertaruhkan.

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

"Inilah akibatnya jika kalian berani macam macam dengan Siswa Shinki."ucap Kyuhyun Sinis sembari menginjak dada Diyeon yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Setelah itu mereka semua meninggalkan Gang Shibuya dan membiarkan seluruh Siswa Miracle yang kini tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka parah di tubuh mereka.

_AND FLASH BACK._

"Apa ini yang kau dapatkan karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak anak tidak berguna itu."ucap Tuan Cho Datar.

"Appa! Bukankah sudah kutegaskan jangan pernah menghina teman temanku."teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Apa berteriak pada orang tuamu adalah ajaran mereka Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Tuan Cho sinis.

"Mereka tidak mengajariku apapun Cho Hankyung-shi." desis Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan. Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke Saphire Blue Senior High School."ucap Hankyung tegas.

"Aku tidak mau."bantah Kyuhyun marah.

"Jika kau tidak mau. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika membuat teman temanmu yang merasakan akibatnya."Ancam Hankyung.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tidak bisa meremehkan ancaman Appanya begitu saja. Masalahnya teman temannyalah yang kini jadi taruhan. Jika begini Kyuhyun lebih memilih Appanya memukulnya saja dari pada membahayakan orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya semarah apapun kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah sampai sekalipun memukulnya.

"Aku akan pindah. Asal Appa berjanji tidak menyakiti teman temanku."ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Asal di sekolah barumu tidak ada lagi perkelahian serupa apapun alasannya"ucap Hankyung tegas.

"Terserah Appa saja."ucap Kyuhyun malas. Dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang kini terdiam.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan sampai menyakiti putraku. Atau aku tidak akan diam lagi."ucap Heechul yang sedari tadi memilih tidak ikut campur. Segera itu ia langsung pergi.

Tanpa tau jika Expresi tegas penuh wibawa milik Hankyung berubah menjadi sendu.

()()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

_**Saphire Blue High Schoool**_

"Hei! Apa kalian telah mendengar jika akan ada siswa pindahan hari ini."tanya salah seorang siswi pada beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Semoga saja dia tampan."ucap Salah seorang temannya antusias.

Baiklah mari kita tinggalakan percakapan tidak penting para murid _SBHS_. Kini mari kita beralih pada Kyuhyun yang telah berada di depan pintu gerbang _**Saphire Blue High School **_dengan seragam kebanggan _SBHS_. Celana putih dipadu dengan kemeja biru dan jas putih dengan dasi yang ia masukkan di kantung jasnya. Dan kemeja berantakan yang di keluarkan. Di dada sebelah kanan jasnya terdapat logo _SBHS_ yang bergambar yunani kuno. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya terdapat pin nama berukir emas terpasang rapi.

"Cih . . . bagaimana mungkin Appa memasukkanku ke sekolah seperti ini."decih Kyuhyun kesal dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapa yang sejak tadi di keluarkannya teruntuk Hankyung.

Masih dengan menggerutu ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang telah ia hafal letak ruangannya di luar kepala. Kalian jangan heran jika siswa baru sepertinya bisa langsung tau letak ruangan kepala sekolah. Tentu saja karena–

Cklek ...

"Kenapa kau baru datang Cho Kyuhyun-shi"ucap kepala sekolah dengan tenang. Terlihat tidak terganggu dengan sikap kurang ajar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu berbasa basi Umma! Cepat tunjukan kelasku."ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan To The Point.

–Sekolah ini milik keluarga dari pihak Ummanya.

Dengan tenang Heechul memanggil seorang _songsaengnim_ ke ruangannya melalui telphone yang ada di meja.

Tok . . .tok..

"Masuklah ."perintah Heechul.

Cklek ...

''Mrs. Im tolong antarkan dia ke kelasmu. Ia adalah murid pindahan yang aku bicarakan tadi malam."ucap Heechul. Yang langsung di patuhi oleh Im Yoona. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Yoona telah keluar dari ruangan Heechul. Perlahan expresi tenang dan angkuhnya berubah menjadi Expresi sendu dan bersalah.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

_Kelas XIa _

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Kyuhyun-shi." perintah Yoona.

"Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Eh hanya itu saja?".tanya Yoona bingung. Bukankah perkenalan itu terlalu singkat?

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak sopan. Yang langsung membuat beberapa orang mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ah kalau begitu silahkan duduk. Kibum-shi silahkan angkat tanganmu. "ucap Yoona gugup.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menuju kepojok ruangan ketika melihat Siswa yang ia dengar bernama Kibum mengangkat tangannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang _Namja_ tampan dengan wajah dingin dan datar tengah menatapnya datar.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun balas menatap datar _Namja_ itu dengan expresi angkuh. Untuk bebrapa detik mereka saling bertatapan. Sebelum pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutus tatapan itu dan segera duduk di samping Kibum.

.

.

.

.

_Skip Time_

Pulang sekolah Kyuhyun yang berjalan malas menuju halte. Tiba tiba di hadang segerombolan orang yang berseragam sama dengan dirinya hanya berbeda pin yang kini mereka kenakan berwarna biru {Pin biru untuk kelas tiga, Pin merah kelas satu, dan Pin emas untuk kelas 2}.

"Hei murid baru. Kami telah mendengar sikap angkuh dan sokmu dari beberapa murid." Ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu sambil mendorong Kyuhyun kuat hingga jatuh terduduk. Mengingat postur tubuh orang yang mendorongnya begitu besar dan lumayan kekar.

"Sial! Jika saja aku tidak berjanji pada Appa untuk tidak berkelahi. Sudah kuhabisi wajah sok mereka semua."umpat Kyuhyun pelan dengan kesal.

Tap . . . tap . . .

Sebelum para _sanbae_ akan menghajar Kyuhyun. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari arah belakang mereka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka menoleh. Dan menemukan Kim Kibum yang berjalan santai dengan Earphone putih yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"S-sebaiknya kita pergi. Sebelum Kibum merasa terganggu dan menghabisi kita semua."ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan panik. Dan mereka langsung pergi begitu saja.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tak kenal Kim Kibum sang Price Ice _SBHS_. Ia paling benci jika mendengar suara keributan ketika sedang berjalan santai. Bahkan seluruh siswa _SBHS_ sangat segan dan takut padanya.

Apalagi ketika mengingat Kibum pernah membanting salah seorang yakuza yang tidak sengaja mengganggunya. Dan entah mengapa para yakuza itu langsung minta maaf dan segera berlari ketakutan melihat Kibum. lagipula tidak ada yang mengetahui latar belakang Kibum yang terlihat misterius.

Begitu Kibum telah tiba di depan Kyuhyun. Ia segera melemparkan sebuah buku kehadapan Kyuhyun yang hanya bengong menatapnya.

"Hn''gumam Kibum sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada buku di hadapan Kyuhyun.

'_Menggemaskan_' pikir Kibum ketika melihat expresi bingung Kyuhyun.

"Buku milikmu."ucapnya Kemudian.

"Gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Begitu mengerti buku yang di berikan Kibum adalah miliknya yang sepertinya tidak sengaja tertinggal.

"Hn."balas Kibum. Yang langsung melenggang santai tanpa membantu Kyuhyun.

"Yha! Kibum-shi tak bisakah kau membantuku berdiri"teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Dengan pelan Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Manja."ucap Kibum setelah Kyuhyun berdiri. Dan langsung melenggang santai tanpa perduli teriakan dan umpatan Kyuhyun yang tengah mencak mencak di belakngnya.

"Hei jangan mengataiku manja. Jika tidak mau membantu ya sudah. Dasar Brengsek."umpat Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Mendengar itu Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Tidak merasa kesal sama sekali dengan umpatan Kyuhyun.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

_Keesokan harinya._

Pagi hari di kediaman Cho tepatnya kamar Kyuhyun sudah ada beberapa maid wanita yang terlihat meributkan sesuatu.

''Jina-ah kemarin kan sudah aku yang membangunkan tuan muda sekarang kau saja yang membangunkannya.'' ucap salah seorang maid.

''T-tapi aku takut tuan muda marah.'' ucap maid yang bernama Jina.

''Kau lebih memilih tuan muda yang marah atau tuan dan nyonya Cho yang marah.'' gertak salah seorang maid.

Dengan langkah yang amat sangat di paksakan Jina memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

**Cklek ... **

Dengan takut-takut Jina mengeluarkan suaranya.

''Tu-tuan muda bangun i-ini su-sudah pagi.'' ucapnya lumayan keras dengan nada gugup. Jik kalian bertanya kenapa ia tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang tubuhnya? Tentu saja ia tidak mau membuwat Kyuhyun mengamuk. Atau ia akan terkena lemparan dari barang barang karena Kyuhyun yang mengamuk.

''Keluar kau.'' ucap kyuhyun datar di balik selimut.

'' Ta-tapi tuan muda.''cicit Jina ketakutan.

''Ck aku bilangKELUAR'' bentak Kyuhyun sambil menyingkap selimut yang tadi di gunakannya. Membuwat pelayan malang tadi langsung berlari keluar kamarnya.

''Haish kenapa selalu maid yang membangunkan ku apa _yeoja_ itu sudah tidak mau lagi membangunkan ku.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia pun berlalau ke kamar mandi.

**RUANG MAKAN**

Tampak suasana yang amat suram dan sunyi dari ruang makan keluarga Cho. Membuat Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari kamranya mendesah malas.

''Duduklah di samping appa Kyu. ''ucap atau perintah Hankyung. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun memilih duduk di samping Heechul. Dari pada duduk di sampingnya.

''Duduk di sampang Umma saja Kyu.'' ucap Heechul kali ini.

''Jangan dengarkan dia duduk di sampaing Appa Kyu.''.

'' Cih memang siapa kau tuan Cho berani melarang kyuhyun duduk di samping ku'' ucap Heechul sinis.

''Aku tidak pernah melarang Kyuhyun duduk di samping mu. Aku hanya menyuruhnya duduk di samping ku.'' ucap Hankyung datar.

**Brak**...

''Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja? Aku muak harus mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian setiap harinya.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil perlahan melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

''Kyu Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak sarapan dulu''teriak Heechul khawatir.

''Cih sarapan? Aku sudah tidak bernafsu sejak pertengkaran memuakkan kalian. Kang ajhussi antar aku ke sekolah '' ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil memanggil supir pribadinya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdiam di ruang makan.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

_**SAPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL**_

Begitu tiba di depan gerbang. Ternyata gerbang itu sudah di tutup.

''Yha! Ajhussi bisa kau buka gerbang ini.'' teriak Kyuhyun pada seorang ajhussi penjaga gerbang.

'' Mianhamida tuan muda saya sudah di peringati untuk tidak membuka gerbang bagi murid yang terlambat sekalipun anda adalah orangnya'' ucap ajhussi itu pelan sambil membungkuk kan badannya pada Kyuhyun.

''Hish ajhussi ayolah biarkan aku masuk. Aku akan memberikan apa saja asal ajhussi membuka gerbang ini."mohon Kyuhyun.

'' Sekali lagi maaf tuan muda saya tidak bisa.'' ucap ajhussi itu dengan nada penyesalan dan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

''Ajhussi bukakan gerbangnya.'' ucap suara datar dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Tidak di duga ajhussi penjaga gerbang langsung membukakan gerbangnya dengan expresi takut –takut.

''E-eeh ajhussi kenapa kau bukakan gerbang padanya sedangkan aku tidak.''ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

''Karna aku Kim Kibum.'' ujar Kibum datar menjawab pertannyaan yang di berikan kepada penjaga gerbang.

''Heh apanya yang karna aku Kim Kibum. Aku juga bisa karna aku Cho Kyuhyun'' cibir Kyuhyun sinis.

'' Hn kalau bisa dengan namamu kenapa ajhussi itu tidak membukakan gerbang sejak tadi bodoh.'' ucap Kibum datar tapi menusuk sambil melenggang santai dengan senyum samar menghiasi bibirnya.

''3 2 1."batin Kibum menghitung mundur.

'' Yah .. Kim Kibum jangan mengataiku bodoh. Kau itu yang bodoh namja Brengsek.'' teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencak mencak begitu selesai memahami ucapan Kibum.

.

.

.

_**lXa**_

''_Songsaeng._'' ucap Kibum datar dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya begitu memasuki kelasnya.

''Duduklah Kibum-shi.''ucap Minji pelan sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian.

''Ah maaf _Songsaengnim_ aku terlambat''ucap Kyuhyun terburu-buru.

''Kyuhyun-shi siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk kelas ku"tanya Minji sinis.

''Loh bukan kah Kibum juga terlambat? Kenapa dia boleh masuk sedangkan aku tidak boleh?'' tanya kyuhyun kesal.

''Tentu saja karna dia Kim Kibum siswa spesial di sekolah ini. Meski kau adalah anak kepala sekolah jangan harap aku bisa memaafkan mu lari keliling lapangan5 sekarang juga

''Cih arrasso'' ucap kyuhyun

Apa hebatnya nama itu kenapa mereka semua begitu takut pada manusia Ice itu. Meski ku akui dia itu tampan dan mempesona. Eh tampan dan mempesona? Bu-bukan bukan maksudku jelek dan menyebalkan ia ia benar begitu. Pikir Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

_**SKIP TIME **_

Setelah berlari 5 kali keliling lapangan sekolah yang besarnya dua kali lipat lapangan sepak bola Kyuhyun langsung berbaring di pinggir lapangan tidak perduli pada pakaiannya yang akan kotor.

''Hah .. hah ... hah .. brengsek tua bangka sialan jika bukan karna aku tidak boleh berkelahi oleh Appa sudah aku habisi dia '' ucap Kyuhyun ngos-ngosan.

_**Cess**_

''Ah dingin'' kaget Kyuhyun yang merasakan seseorang menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya.

''Hn.''.

''Cih apa mau mu Kim Kibum jika hanya mau menertawaiku sebaiknya kau pergi saja'' ucap Kyuhyun sinis pada Kibum yang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya.

''Aku hanya ingin berbuwat baik padamu.''ucap Kibum cuek.

''Kau tidak menaruh racun di minuman itu kan.'' tuduh Kyuhyun merasa curiga.

''Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah aku minum saja'' ucap Kibum santai sambil membuka minuman kaleng itu.

''Heh mana bisa begitu apanya yang berbuwat baik jika kau ambil Lagi minumannaya idiot. Kemarikan'' cibir Kyuhyun sambil merebut minuman itu dari tangan Kibum.

''Hn''.

''Apa yang kau katakan sih han hn han hn mlulu aku tidak mengerti tau ''rengut Kyuhyun sebal.

''Hn.'' gumam Kibum yang mulai pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

''Cih sok cool banget sih gayanya memuakkan'' sebal Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

_**lXa **_

'' Kyuhyun-shi siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk ke kelas saya? Minji _songsaeng_ telah berpesan untuk tidak membiarkan mumengikuti pelajaran hari ini ''ujar Jang _songsaeng_ sinis.

Tidak ambil perduli dengan ucapan Jang _songsaeng _Kyuhyun tetap memasuki kelasnya santai. Ayolah dia sudah terlalu capek lari-lari masak masih tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sih? Yang benar saja.

''Cho Kyuhyun-shi kau berani menentang omongan ku. Jangan karna kau putra pemilik sekolah kau bisa bertindak seenaknya.''ujar Jang _songsaeng_ yang mulai naik darah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk di bangkunya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

''BERISIK! Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini. _Songsaeng _kau Pikir karna kau wanita aku tidak akan memukul mu? Jika mau lapor pada orang tua ku pun silahkan. Aku tidak perduli. Aku yakin mereka akan lebih membelaku. Asal kau tau mereka sangat menyayangiku jadi mereka pasti mau menuruti permintaan ku untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sini.'' ucap Kyuhyun datar dan juga sinis melengang pergi setelah mengambil tasnya.

Meningalkan kelas yang masih hening dan shok.

Kecuali Kibum yang justru tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

.

.

Tap ... Tap ...Tap

Langkah kaki itu terdengar buru-buru menuju gerbang sekolah.

'' Buka gerbangnya.'' perintah Kyuhyun datar dengan aura yang penuh intimidasi.

''Ma-maaf tuan muda saya-''ujar ajhussi penjaga gerbang ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

''Jangan banyak omong Brengsek buka gerbangnya atau ku habisi kau sekarang juga.'' bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Upss sepertinya Kyuhyun kita sedang dalam mood yang buruk hingga mengeluarkan sisi aslinya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi pada ancaman Appanya.

''Ba-baik tuan muda'' ujar ajhussi itu sambil tergesa gesa membuka gerbang begitu melihat expresi Kyuhyun yang semakin seram saja.

''A-aduh yang mana kuncinya kenapa belum ketemu.'' ucap ajhussi itu panik saking paniknya ia sampai lupa yang mana kunci gerbannya.

''YHA ..BUKA GERBANGNYA CEPAT.'' bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

Ho-oh bahkan ajhussi itu sudah mau mewek di tempat saking takutnya dengan bentakan Kyuhyun juga dia yang tiba-tiba lupa yang mana kunci gerbangnya.

Tuhan ampuni hamba yang banyak dosa hingga harus berhadapan dengan pangeran iblis ini- pikir Ajhussi itu.

''Lambat minggir kau.'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal yang membuwat ajussi itu langsung menyingkir.

TAK (anggep bunyi gembok patah yh )

Sekali tendang gembok itu langsun patah segera setelah gembok patah Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari Saphire Blue.

Saat ia baru tiba di halte hpnya berbunyi.

From ; umma

C**HO KYUHYUN apa yang kau lakukan hingga berani membentak guru dan bolos sekolah.**

To ; umma

**Aku tidak bersalah umma wanita sialan itu yang membuwat ku marah salahkan saja dia,.**

From ; umma

**K embali ke sekolah sekarang cho kyuhyun.**

To ; umma

**Memangnya sejak kapan kua perduli aku sekolah tidak sekolah , tidak pernah bukan jadi jangan perdulikan aku jika akhirnya kau akan mengabaikan ku kembali UMMA .**

Setelah mengirimkan pesan seperti itu dengan acuh tak acuh Kyuhyun melenggang masuk kedalam bis dan pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian bukan malah updet kelanjutannya aku malah updet dari Ch awal. Tapi setiap beberapa hari sekali Hyunie bakal updet kelanjutannya kok suer deh.

Akhir kata tplong review yah.


	2. Masa lalu yang rumit

Disclaimer ; Mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing masing hyunie cuman minjem nama doang kok.

Sumarry ; Berasal dari keluarga yang tidak harmonis membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak pembangkang. Sampai suatu hari perkelahian yang di timbulkannya membuat sang Appa murka dan memindahkannya ke Saphire Blue. Dan membuatnya harus bertemu Kim Kibum dengan latar belakang misterius yang membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik.

Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, KIHYUN YAOI. Ini adalah ff pertama yang aku bikin. Tapi aku anehnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti jalan ceritanya hingga membautku tidak kunjung melanjutkan ff yang satu ini. Maka dari itu aku melakukan perombakan besar besaran agar ff ini masih bisaku hyunie lanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman cho malam hari ruang tamu**_

'' Kyuhyun aku dengar dari orang suruhan ku. Bahwa tadi di sekolah kau membuwat masalah dengan seorang guru.'' ucap Hankyung datar.

''Dia duluan yang mulai Appa.'' bantah Kyuhyun.

'' Jaga cara bicaramu Cho.'' Ucap Hankyung datar yang sukses membungkam Kyuhyun.

''Heechul kenapa kau biarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari sekolahnya. Apa kau sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi? '' tanya Hankyung. Kali ini sasarannya adalah Heechul.

''Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana tuan Cho? Menghalanginya? Jika bisa sudah sejak dulu ku lakukan .'' ucap Heechul sinis.

''Bukankah kau Ummanya tentu kau bisa menghandle Kyuhyun. ''ucap Hankyung dengan nada menyalahkan.

'' Aku memang Ummanya tuan Cho tapi aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya seperti aku menyuruh bawahan ku.''ucap Heechul dingin.

''Tentu kau bisa nyonya Cho bukankah kau seorang Umma?''ucap Hankyung datar.

''Pertanyaan yang sama ku ajukan padamu tuan Cho '' ucap Heechul dengan nada yang sama.

''Kalian berdua hentikan. Bisa tidak sehari saja kalian tidak bertengkar? Kalian berdua sama-sama egois. Pernahkah kalian berpikir aku seperti ini karna siapa? Karna kalian. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Bahkan aku sudah tidak ingat kapan kalian pernah memeluk ku lagi.''teriak Kyuhyun marah yang sukses membuwat ke dua orang tunya diam membisu.

Kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Kalian ingat waktu aku meraih piala 4 tahun lalu.''tanya Kyuhyun.

_Flashback_

''Dan juara pertama adalah Cho Kyuhyun dari Smp Devolusion. ''

Plok plok plok ( anggep suara tepuk tangan yh )

Begitu selesai Kyuhyun berpidato di depan dan mengambil piala olimpiade matematikanya ia melihat pemandangan yang membuwat langkahnya seketika terhenti.

''Jino-ah kau sudah berusaha keras jangan sedih karna menjadi juara ke dua. Appa dan Umma tetap bangga padamu.'' ucap laki-laki paruh baya pada putranya Jino yang masih bersedih karna mendapat piala ke dua.

''Arasso Appa aku tidak akan bersedih lagi he ..he ..he..'' ucap Jino yang perlahan mulai tersenyum.

''Mari kita rayakan kemenanganmu di rumah. Umma sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk mu.'' ucap Umma Jino sambil menggandeng Jino. Dan berlalu dari tempat olimpiade diselenggarakan.

''Tuan muda Cho maaf saya terlambat. '' ucap supir pribadi Kyuhyun.

''Sudahlah mari kita pulang.'' ucap Kyuhyun tenang. Namun jika lebih di perhatikan lagi di balik sinar matanya tersimpan kekecewaan yang besar. Karena ia tau ia tidak akan pernah mendapat keluarga harmonis seperti Jino.

Jangan terlalu berharap hal mustahil Cho-pikir Kyuhyun

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat sudah sampai di rumahnya langsung saja Kyuhyun beerlari membawa pialanya ke dalam rumah dengan expresi senang dan berharap setidaknya orang tuanya akan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

**Ruang Kerja Hankyung.**

''Appaa.. ak-.'' dengan langkah riang Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerja Appanya. Saat ia akan berbicara Hankyung sudah memotong ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

''Jangan menggangu Appa Kyu. ''ucapnya dingin. Tanpa melirik Kyuhyun yang kini diam mematung di depannya.

Meski sedikit kecewa dengan respon Appanya Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan omongannya.

''Appa Kyu hanya mau memberitau. Bahwa Kyu jadi juara pertama lagi Appa.'' ujarnya riang.

''Jangan kekenakkanakan Kyu kau sudah cukup dewasa bukan? Lagipula apa hanya itu berita yang ingin kau sampaikan. Hingga mengganggu Appa. Keluarlah masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari kau yang juara pertama olimpiade lagi '' ujar Hankyung datar.

Tidak memperdulikan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya anak berusia 14 tahun yang menginginkan nada bangga seorang Appa keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah kembali memperoleh juara pertama. Satu kata ucapan selamat pun tidak apa.

''A-arasso Appa ma-maaf Kyu meng-menggangu '' ucap Kyuhyun terbata bata menahan isak tangis. Setelah itu ia membungkuk sebentar dan langsung keluar.

Appa tidak bisakah kau kembali seperti sosok appa yang ku kenal? Bahkan meski Cuma berpura-pura bangga pada ku pun tidak apa apa- pikir Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Teringat bahwa ia belum tau respon dari Ummanya. Dengan langkah yang di buwat riang. Ia menuju ruang kerja Ummanya yang sedikit berjauhan dengan ruang kerja Appanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak tersisah jejak air mata di wajahnya ia memasuki ruang kerja Ummanya dengan pelan.

''Umma.''panggil Kyuhyun riang.

'' Jangan ganggu Umma Kyu umma sedang sibuk. Jika kau kemari ingin memberi tau bahwa kau juara pertama lagi Umma sudah tau dari ajhussi Kang (Supir pribadi Kyuhyun)'' kata Umma Kyuhyun tenang ia bahkan tidak melirik Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Persis dengan apa yang di lakukan Hankyung tadi. Yang beda hanya nada yang di gunakan mereka.

''Umma apa-'' kautidak mau memberiku ucapan selamat? Lanjut Kyuhyundalam hati begitu umma memotong ucapannya lagi.

''Apa lagi Kyu. Cepat katakan kemauanmu?''tanya Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas sekolah.

''Tidak ada Umma maaf jika aku mengganggumu permisi.''ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan. Setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Ummanya dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya ia langsung jatuh merosot.

''A-appa Um-umma. Aku hanya menginginkan ucapan selamat dari kalian. Apa seluruh ber-berkas itu lebih penting dariku? Aku putra kalian tak bisakah kalian kembali memperhatikanku seperti dulu? Meski aku tau kalian pura-pura harmonis di depanku tapi aku ingin merasakan kebahagian semu itu lagi''tangis Kyuhyun pecah ketika mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

Buk buk buk

Saking sesaknya perasaannya ia bahkan memukul dadanya.

''Ap-appo Umma Appa ini sakit sekali. Tuhan aku iri pada orang lain yang mempunyai keluarga harmonis. Aku menginginkan Appa dan Umma ku seperti mereka. Salahkah aku terlalu berharap tuhannn''lirih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir mabasahi pipinya. Karena terlalu lelah menangis ia pun jatuh tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya.

Pada malam itu juga Cho Kyuhyun berubah jadi anak pemberontak dan nakal sekedar menginginkan perhatian ke dua orang tuanya.

**And flashback**

''Kemana kalian saat aku membutuhkannya? Bahkan sekedar ucapan selamat dari kalian ketika aku juara pertama olimpiade pun terlalu mahal untuk kalian.''teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca.

''Kyu maafkan Umma waktu itu-''sesal Heechul akan tetapi ucapannya segera di potong Kyuhyun.

''Sudahlah Umma. Aku mengerti tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Aku hanya minta satu hal dari kalian. Jangan perdulikan aku seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan. Jika pada akhirnya kalin tidak lagi perduli. '' ucap Kyuhyun yang melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Untuk menghindari Appa dan Ummanya ia bangun pagi-pagi. Lalu langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan naik bus.

Saat berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari rumahnya sambil memainkan psp kesangannya. Karena saking fokusnya pada psp. Ia bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya hingga terjatuh. Karna malas minta maaf ia langsung pergi meninggalkan orang yang di tabraknya tanpa perduli orang itu meringis kesakitan.

''Aduh! Yha berhenti kau.'' teriak orang yang tadi di tabraknya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada orang yang tadi berteriak.

''KAU .. , ah ah .. Hyung meski kau tampan bukan berarti kau boleh pergi setelah menabrak Minie tampa minta maaf ya ..'' ucap bocah manis itu pada kyuhyun dengan expresi polos

Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Bukannya tadi dia mau marah-marah kenapa jadi sok imut di depan ku begini? pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

''Hyung kenapa diam saja ayo minta maaf '' ucap bocah tadi lagi.

Dengan seenaknya ia melenggang pergi memperdulikan bocah yang kekeuh ingin dia minta maaf .

''Ish Hyung tampan tunggu Minie'' ujar bocah itu sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang kau mau bocah?'' tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

'' Hyung tampan ayo minta maaf'' ujar Minie polos nan imut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tak

''A-aduh Hyung tampan kenapa memukul Minie'' ucap Sungmin yang kesal tiba-tiba kepalanya di pukul Kyuhyun tanpa sebab.

''Expresimu menjijikan bocah.'' ucap Kyuhyun judes banget.

''Ish! Expresi Minie itu manis Hyung tampan. Masa di bilang menjijikan.'' ucap Minie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

''Terserah kaulah bocah.'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya.

''Hyung. ''

'' Hm?""

''Hyung tampan- ''

Bruk jduagh

''-Upsss padahal Minie mau bilang ada kulit pisang di depan Hyung tampan loh.'' ucap sungmin sok polos padahal dalam hati

He ..he.. rasakan Hyung tampan nyuekin Minie yang imut sih dari tadi , emang enak – Pikir Sungmin.

''Kenapa kau tidak bilang bocah.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya. Bahkan kepalanya menghantam jalan aspal dengan cukup keras membuwat dahinya membiru.

''Bukannya Minie gak mau bilang Hyung tampan. Tapi hyung tampan dari tadi nyuekin Minie.'' ucap Sungmin.

''Sudahlah bocah aku malas meladenimu bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah. '' ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju bus yang berhenti di depan halte.

''Umh! Sampai bertemu lagi Hyung tampan '' ujar Minie yang tiba-tiba aja bisa menyeringai

.

.

.

.

**Saphire blue**

Saat ini kelas Kyuhyun sedang mengadakan olahraga basket.

''Yesung oppa berusaha lah.''.

''Lee Donghee kau tampan sekali."

''Hangeng Hangeng Hangeng'' sorak semanagat para gadi pada pemuda cina tersebut.

''Choi Siwon fighting.''

''Kyuhyun sarangheyo'' teriak para gadis histeris.

Ayolah meski Kyuhyun murid baru di Saphire Blue. Ia sudah sangat populer mengingat wajahnnya yang di atas rata-rata juga putra dari pemilik sekolah. Bahkan dengan kening yang sedikit memar tak mampu mengurangi kadar tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dimana sih manusia ice itu a.k.a Kim Kibum. Ia sedang duduk dengan santainya di pinggir lapangan tanpa keringat setetespun. Bahkan guru olah raga pun tak mau menegurnya untuk sekedar ikut bermain basket.

''Yha .. Kim Kibum kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga?'' tegur Kyuhyun yang kesal pada Kibum yang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan.

''Malas.'' ujar Kibum santai.

''Mwo? Yha santai sekali kau jangan banyak alasan bilang saja kau tidak bisa bermain basket brengsek.'' ujar Kyuhyun sewot setengah mati. Sambil melemparkan bolah basket yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ke arah Kibum.

Srattt (bola di lempar)

Hap srettt duk ...duk... duk

Dengan satu tangan Kibum berhasil menangkap bola basket itu. Dan dengan santainya melempar basket ke ring yang jarak nya sangat jauh darinya. Dan yang membuwat semua orang cengo bola basket itu langsung masuk ke ring.

''Hn.'' ucap Kibum datar tapi meremehkan pada Kyuhyun yang masih cengo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

''Cih sombong sekali kau Kim Kibum.''ujar Kyuhyun makin kesal saja.

''Aku memang sombong'' tanggap Kibum santai dan melenggang pergi dari lapangan basket.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah**

Ada hal yang sedikit aneh di depan gerbang Blue Saphire saat jam pulang. Di sana banyak sekali kerumunan gadis yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

''Kyaaaaaa imutnya.''

''Boleh cubittt enggak.''

''Mau jadi nae Dongsaeng tidak. ''

Teriak para gadis histeris.

Hoh ...ternyata Minie dengan tampang kusut bin sebel setengah mati. Berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis yang ada di depan gerbang Saphire Blue niat mau ketemu Hyung tampan eh malah ketemu banyak nenek sihir.

''Hish bisa diam tidak ,kalian berisik ajhumma'' teriak Minie kesal tapi menusuk sukses membuwat kerumunan itu menjadi hening. Dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya Minie nama bocah itu pergi dari kerumunan.

''Di mana sih Hyung tampan.'' ujar sungmin sambil celingak- celinguk

''Sedang apa kau di sini bocah." ujar suara di belakang Minie.

''Ah Hyung tampan akhirnya ketemu juga. Minie kangen Hyung tampan makanya Minie ke sini.'' ucap Sungmin polos sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah galak.

''Kau itu selalu memanggil ku Hyung tampan. Meski aku memang tampan tapi namaku Cho Kyuhyun tau.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis dan sedikit narsis.

''Eumh Kyunie Hyung memang tampan. Tapi jangan panggil Minie bocah terus Hyung Minie kan punya nama nama minie Kim Sungmin.'' ujar Sungmin antusias.

''Terserah kau bocah. Untuk apa kau kesini? .''

''Ish .. Minie kan sudah bilang bahwa Minie.''

''-Merindukan Hyung tampan. Aku sudah hafal ucapan mu bocah jawab dengan serius ada perlu apa kau menemuiku.''

''He ..he..he.. ketauan ya Hyung tampan. Temanui Minie makan es krim yah plise.'' mohon Sungmin dengan aegyo seratus persen.

Kali ini akan aku keluarkan seluruh kemampuan aegyo alami ku. - Pikir Sungmin.

''Baiklah tapi setelah ini kau tidak boleh mengganggu ku lagi'' ujar Kyuhyun.

''Yey Hyung tampan baik deh ayo kita pergi'' ujar Sungmin riang. Sambil menyeret Kyuhyun yang pasrah di belakangnya. Tapi saat akan berbelok di ujung koridor ada kaki yang terjulur menyebapkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berjalan ogah-ogahan tersungkur.

Aduh brengsek kenapa aku selalu sial sih hari ini - pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

Saat Kyuhyun mendongak ka atas untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjulurkan kakinya yang membuwat ia jatuh tersungkur.

''Kim Kibum apa maumu brengsek.'' teriak Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal saja begitu tau yang membuwat ia jatuh tersungkur adalah Kim Kibum.

''Hn.''uca Kibum dengan melirik tajam Sungmin.

Sungmin yang dilirik tajam pun pura-pura tidak tau.

''Ish .. kenapa hari ini aku bertemu 2 orang menyebalkan sih. '' ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dari lantai.

''Sudalah Hyung jangan perdulikan orang itu ayo pergi.'' kata Sungmin yang mulai menarik Kyuhyun kembali.

Srett

''Mau kemana?'' ujar Kibum datar sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

''Makan ice cream. Kalau kau mau silahkan ikut saja. Lepaskan tangan ku.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang malas meladeni Kibum.

Membuwat Sungmin menekuk wajahnya tampa protes takut kena marah Kyuhyun yang mukanya udah asem banget.

.

.

.

.

()()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()()

**Cafe ice cream **

''Kalian pesan saja duluan aku mau ke toilet sebentar.'' ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

''Tapi Hyung mau pesan ice cream apa?'' tanya Sungmin.

''Vanilla dan Coklat saja.'' ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka tiba-tiba atmosfiere di sekeliling Kibum dan Sungmin menjadi berat.

''Apa maksud semua ini **Kim Sungmin?**'' Tanya Kibum datar tapi penuh intimidasi.

''Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu **Hyung. **Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyuhyun Hyung.'' ujar Sungmin dengan expresi datar dan serius menghilangkan kesan anak manis dan ramah tadi.

''Ku peringatkan kau untuk menjauhinya **Kim Sungmin **ia milik ku.''

''Maaf Hyung kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah. Meski aku harus melawan mu Kibum **Hyung.**'' ujar Sungmin serius.

''kKau berani membantah perintah Hyung kandung mu **Kim Sungmin** ?'' ucap Kibum dengan sedikit penekanan namanya.

''Maaf Hyung kali ini aku benar-benar menyukainya.'' ucap Sungmin dengan nada datar.

''Apa yang kalian bicarakan kenapa serius sekali.'' tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sudah kembali dari toilet.

''Tidak ada kok Hyung oh ya cepat makan ice creamnya sebelum mencair.'' ucap Sungmin dengan nada riang dan wajah polos berbeda dengan tadi saat berbicara dengan Kibum.

''**cih munafik.**'' batin Kibum sambil melirik sinis Sungmin.

Seolah tau arti lirikan Kibum Sungmin membalasnya tak kalah sinis.

''**Diam kau manusia ice.**''.

'' **Kalu aku tidak mau diam kau mau apa Kim Sungmin**.''.

'' **Jangan meremehkan ku Kim Kibum atau kau akan menyesal.**''.

''**Buktikan Kim Sungmin''.**

''**Lihat ini Hyung''**

''Hyung tampan '' panggil Sungmin.

''Wae-'' ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terpotong begitu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

**Cup**

Mata Kibum langsung membulat selama sepersekian detik sebelum tenang kembali.

''Kenapa kau mencium pipi ku bocah.'' tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung menerima ciuman tiba-tiba.

''He ..he .. he .. tidak ada Hyung.'' ucap Sungmin sok polos padahal ia sudah memberi lirikan yang kira-kira seperti ini pada Kibum.

''**Aku bisa melakukan itu kau bisa apa Hyung?''**

Drttt ...

Hp Sungmin tiba-tiba bergetar.

From ; Appa

**Pulanglah Kim Sungmin apa kau lupa kau sekarang ada misi.**

Dengan expresi kusut setengah mati Sungmin membalas.

To ; Appa

**Kenapa harus aku Appa? Kenapa bukan Kibum Hyung saja ? Jangan menggangguku. Aku sedang kencan saat ini Appa.**

From ; appa

**Yha anak durhaka. Kau lebih memilih kencan dan melalaikan misi yang Appa berikan sedangkan teman-teman mu yang lain sedang berjuang melawan maut kau malah asik kencan tidak jelas.**

To ; Appa

**Aku saat ini juga sedang berjuang Appa. Memperjuangkan cintaku untuk seseorang. Appa seperti tidak pernah muda saja.**

From ; Appa

**Berhenti memperjuangkan cintamu dulu misi ini sangat penting. lagi pula jika appa menyuruh Hyung mu yang ada dia malah menghabisi semua musuh kita. Padahal Appa membutuhkan tangan kanan musuh kita hidup-hidup.**

To ;appa

**Arrasso arrasso aku akan pulang Appa.**

'' Hyung tampan aku masih ada urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Sampai jumpa lagi okey by .'' ucap Sungmin yang langsung ngeloyor pergi.

'' Aku antar kau pulang. '' ujar Kibum yng langsung menyeret Kyuhyun keluar cafe setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

''Kibum lepaskan brengsek kau fikir tidak sakit apa di seret-seret dari tadi.'' ujar Kyuhyun.

''Hn.''.

''Cih sudah pergi sana aku sudah sampai rumah.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada betek.

''Handphone mu mana'' tanya Kibum.

'' Ini! Memang kau mau apa?'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan bingung menyerahkan hpnya pada Kibum.

Drtttt

''Mmh aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku di situ. Jika aku telfon kau harus mengangkatnya.'' ujar Kibum datar dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengembalikan hpnya.

''Hish bagaimana bisa orang minta nomer dengan expresi datar begitu gak romantis. Eh gak romantis kenapa juga aku ingin Kibum meminta nomer dengan romantis ish Cho pabbo kenapa ber fikir yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah.'' ujar Kyuhyun tidak jelas bagaimana tidak tadi mem poutkan bibir lalu mencak-mencak tidak jelas terakhir memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Sepertinya kau mulai bingung dengan perasaan mu Cho selamat ngegalau okey (batin author nista).

.

.

.

.

()()()()Kihyunaiesme()()()()

Keesokan harinya.

**Saphire blue high school , gudang sekolah**

'' Yah ... Kim Kibum sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di luar kenapa kau masuk bodoh '' ujar Kyuhyun marah.

''Itu karna kau berteriak Cho.'' ucap Kibum datar.

''Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Pintu itu hanya bisa di buka dari luar.''ujar Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak frutasi dan marah-marah tidak jelas pada Kibum? itu semua karna kejadian beberapa menit lalu .

**Flash back**

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah membereskan buku-buku mereka untuk pulang terdengar suara memanggil mereka dari arah belakang.

''Kyuhyun-shi Kibum-shi tunggu sebentar.''.

Begitu mereka menoleh ternyata Yoochun songsaenim yang memanggil mereka.

''Wae songsaenim?'' tanya Kyuhyun sedang Kibum hanya terdiam di sampingnya dengan expresi datar seperti biasa.

''Bisakah kalian bantu Songsaeng untuk menaruh barang-barang ini di gudang.'' ucap Yoochun yang memegang tumpukan kertas.

''Emh tentu Songsaeng.'' ucap Kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbenan mau di suruh guru.

''Ah ... tapi kalian harus ingat jika gudang itu Cuma bisa di buka dari luar dan pintunya pun terbuwat dari platina asli yang bisa tertutup otomatis. Sehingga salah satu dari kalian harus berjaga di luar jika pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup.'' ujar Yoochun memperingatkan.

Saat tiba di depan gudang Kyuhyun menyuruh Kibum menunggu di luar sedangkan dia yang menaruh barang-barang itu kedalam.

**Aahhhhhhhhhhhh**

Mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa pikir panjang Kibum langsung berlari kedalam saking khawatirnya ia bahkan lupa jika pintu gudang itu tertutup otomatis.

''Ada apa.'' ujar Kibum dengan suara dan expresi datar padahal khawatir setengah mati pada Kyuhyun.

''Tidak ada aku hanya kaget dengan tikus yang jatuh tiba-tiba di depan ku.'' ujar kKyuhyun polos masih belum sadar jika Kibum yang tadi ia suruh menunggu di luar masuk ke dalam.

Loading 55

Loading 88

Loading 100

''Yha.. Kim Kibum sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di luar kenapa kau masuk bodoh.'' teriak Kyuhyun.

**And flash back**

'' Telphone saja seseorang.'' ujar Kibum santai.

''Ah kau benar juga kenapa aku bisa lupa.'' sebelum sempat menelphone seseorang hanphonenya sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu.

''Yoboseyo nugu?''

''**Hyung tampan ini Minie.**'' ujar suara itu riang.

''Dari mana kau tau nomer ku bocah?"

''**Apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui di dunia ini Hyung tampan.**''.

''Sudahlah aku malas meladenimu bocah. Bisakah kau membantuku sekarang.''.

'' **Bantu apa Hyung tampan? **''

''Bukakan pintu gudang sekolah ku. Aku saat ini sedang terkurung bersama manusia ice''

'' **Arrasso hyung aku akan segera pergi ke sekolah mu. Satu hal lagi jangan dekat-dekat **"

''Hallo bocah ? holly shit aku lupa mencarge hp ku'' umpat Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat sambungan telphone yang telah berakhir bersamaan hpnya yang mati total.

''Kenapa kau harus menghubungi bocah itu Cho?'' dengan nada yang tambah datar juga aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

''Kau tidak lihat jika bocah itu yang menghubungi ku duluan.'' ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

''Hn.'' gumam Kibum dengan dingin.

''Cih .. kenapa aku tidak terkurung bersama bocah itu saja sih dari pada manusia ice ini'' ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang masih bisa di dengar telinga terlatih Kibum.

Dengan tangan terkepal dan cemburu berlebihan Kibum mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok dengan seperempat tenaganya.

Bhukk ..

Beberapa detik sebelum kepala Kyuhyun menghantam tembok Kibum menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai penahan benturan keras terjadi hingga tetesan darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

''Aw... Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan brengsek.''ujar Kyuhyun marah sambil memukul wajah Kibum.

Bhukk ..

Bagaimana tidak marah jika tiba-tiba ia di pukul tanpa merasa berbuwat kesalahan pada Kibum , ck ..ck .. rupanya ia masih tidak sadar apa yang mebuwat Kibum marah.

Saking kuatnya pukulan Kyuhyun wajahnya sampai menoleh ke samping. Kibum hanya terdiam tidak membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gudang yang terkunci.

Brakh ... tang . ..

Dalam hitungan detik pintu gudang yang terbuwat dari alumunium murni itu tudah terlepas dari engselnya oleh satu tendangan dari Kibum. Dengan expresi datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun Kibum keluar dari gudang yang langsung berpapasan dengan Sungmin di depan pintu gudang.

Buk ..

Dengan sengaja Kibum menabrakkan bahunya pada Sungmin yang tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya terlihat begitu dingin dengan pandangan mata yang hanya bisa di ketahui orang-orang dunia hitam sebagai kemarahan besar.

'' **Kim Sungmin permainan** **yang sebenarnya baru di mulai** '' batin Kibum dengan seringai sempurna di bibirnya saat ia telah melewati Sungmin.

Setelah Kibum menghilang dari pandangannya Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam gudang. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sibuk mengelus punggungnya.

''Hyung tampan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa Hyung datar itu meninggalkanmu sendirian.'' ucap Sungmin dengan nada ingin tau dan sok polos.

''Ish ... jangan bahas dia lagi bocah. Jika mengingatnya aku semakin kesal saja.'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil marah-marah.

''Arrasso Hyung. Mari ku antar pulang.'' ujar Sungmin tanpa banyak bertanyanya lagi.

''Tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri bocah.'' ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuwat mata Sungmin sukses terbelalak lebar begitu melihat bercak darah di kerah belakang jas putih yang di kenakan.

''Hyung tunggu! Kau terluka.'' ucap Sungmin khawatir.

''**Sebenarnya** **apa** **yang telah terjadi di antara** **kalian?** '' batin Sungmin takut jika Kibum kehilangan kontrol dan melukai Kyuhyun. Mengingat Hyungnya yang satu itu bahkan tanpa segan berani membanting Appa atau dirinya jika emosi berlebihan.

''Apa yang kau katakan bocah aku tidak terluka sedikit pun. Hanya punggungku yang mungkin sedikit memar.'' ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

''Tapi kerah jas mu ada bercak darah hyung siapa tau kepalamu terluka.'' ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun meraba belakang kepalanya memang sedikit basah dan lengket begitu ia melihat telapak tangannya ada darah yang menempel sedikit. Jika memang kepalanya terluka akibat benturan tadi kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit?

''Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit bocah.'' ujar Kyuhyun tambah bingung.

''Coba sini aku lihat Hyung.'' ujar Sungmin membuwat Kyuhyun menunduk kan sedikit tubuhnya mengingat Sungmin terbilang lumayan pendek untuk anak 14 tahun yang sudah kelas 3 Smp.

''Kau memang tidak terluka Hyung berarti ini darah siapa?'' tanya Sungmin yang lebih di tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

''Mana aku tau. Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja.'' ujar Kyuhyun tampa ambil repot dengan bercak darah di kerah jas dan kepalanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang memikirkan sesuatu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansion Kim**

Dengan expresi super dingin Kibum memasuki rumahnya setelah menghancurkan pintu depan karna maid tidak kunjung membuka pintu.

''Kau kenapa bumie? '' tanya Kim Jaejoong Umma Kibum.

''Suruh putra bungsumu menjauhi apa yang menjadi milikku Umma. Karena aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalanku bahkan jika itu **Adik kandungku sendiri .**''ujar Kibum dengan expresi datar dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Begitu Kibum mulai menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

''Umma appa aku pulang. ''.

Dengar langkah terburu-buru nyaris berlari Jaejoong menghampiri Sungmin.

**Plakk**

''U-umma kenapa menampar ku. '' ucap Sungmin dengan expresi kaget.

''**Kim Sungmin **Jangan pernah dekati orang yang telah di klaim Hyung mu.'' desis Jaejoong.

Expresi kaget Sungmin berubah menjadi marah begitu mengetahui alasan Jaejoo

ng menamparnya

''Shirro umma. Aku benar-benar menyukai nya.'' bantah Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

**Plakk**

'' Kau berani membantah Umma **Kim Sungmin**. Jauhi dia.'' teriak Jaejoong setelah menampar Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

''Huh! .. Kau tidak pernah adil padaku Umma. Tidak bukan hanya kau tapi Appa pun sama. Kalian tidak pernah adil padaku. Kibum Kibum dan selalu Kibum yang kalian utamakan. Aku juga putra kandung kalian wae? Wae Umma. Jika aku dan Kibum hyung sama-sama menyukai suatu hal kalian selalu menyuruhku mengalah kenapa bukan Hyung yang mengalah untukku kenapa harus aku WAE? ..WAE? '' teriak Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

''Kau sudah tau Kim Sungmin hyung mu tidak pernah menginginkan seorang adik. '' ujar jaejoong dengan expresi terluka.

_Flash back_

Waktu Kibum berumur 3 tahun. Jaejoong di beritakan hamil lagi tentu rasa gembira dan puji syukur pada tuhan yang memberikan mereka seorang anak lagi tapi ketika mereka memberitahukan kabar bahagia pada Kibum kecil.

''Bumie kau akan segera mendapat seorang adik baru.''ujar Jaejoong perlahan pada Kibum yang duduk di depannya dengan expresi yang memang datar bahkan sejak ia baru lahir pun tidak menangis.

''Aku tidak mau.'' ujarnya datar dengan mata yang memandang tajam Jaejoong.

''Ke-kenapa Bumie tidak mau punya adik? Adik bayi itu sangat lucu loh Bumie '' ujar Jaejoong dengan nada membujuk meski expresinya sudah memucat.

''Aku tidak mau perhatian kalian terbagi dua. Aku hanya ingin kalian menomor satukan diriku. '' ujar Kibum dengan ke egoisan yang melebihi orang dewasa meski baru berumur 3 tahun ia memang memiliki jalan pikiran setara anak 9 tahun.

''Bumie jangan berkata seperti itu. Adik bayi nanti akan sedih. '' ujar Yunho dengan nada membujuk yang sama seperti Jaejoong.

**Prank **

Kurang beberapa senti dari wajahnya sebuah vas bunga melayang , jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus kepalanya bisa terluka terkena hantaman vas bunga.

Dengan expresi super horor Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh pada sang pelempar vas bunga.

''Silahkan saja jika kalian menginginkan bayi itu lahir. Tapi ingat jika ia menggangguku aku tidak segan menghabisinya.'' ujar Kibuum datar dan dingin meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masi shok akan perkataannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian bahkan setelah adiknya lahir kibum tetap tidak menyukainya , dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Kibum memang tidak menampakkan tingkah yang berbahaya pada Sungmin sehingga mereka melepas perhatian pada Kibum dan mengira perkataan Kibum hanya sebatas candan anak kecil.

Tapi perkiraan mereka tentang ucapan Kibum yang hanya candaan anak kecil langsung menghilang begitu melihat Sungmin kecil yang baru berusia 2 tahun bersimbah darah dengan pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di sampingnya dan Kibum yang hanya menatap datar pemandangan di sampingnya.

''Ya tuhan Sungmin kau kenapa nak .'' ujar Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah Sungmin sambil mendekap Sungmin kecil panik bahkan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

''Jae apa yang ter- astaga SUNGMIN'' ujar Yunho yang baru muncul.

''Aku sudah memperingat kan kalian untuk tak membiarkannya menggangguku'' ujar Kibum datar dan pergi dari ruang bermain menuju kamarnya.

''Hiks .. ajhussi sebenarnnya apa yang te-terjadi.'' tanya Jaejoong yang berada di dekapan Yunho pada kepala pelayan yang berada di tempat kejadian , setelah sebelumnya mereka melarikan Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

''Sebenarnya tuan muda Kibum yang melempar vas bunga ke kepala tuan muda Sungmin begitu secara tidak sengaja tuan muda Sungmin menginjak psp tuan muda Kibum sampai rusak nyonya.'' ujar kepala pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Dan mulai saat itu juga Jaejoong dan Yunho selalu mendahulukan keinginan Kibum dari pada Sungmin agar Kibum tidak kembali melukai Sungmin dan membuwat mereka terkesan menganak duakan Sungmin.

**And flash back**

''Aku tau umma tapi maaf untuk yang satu ini aku tidak akan pernah mengalah lagi , sejak aku tau Kibum hyung menyukainya aku sudah memutuskan menanggung segala resiko '' ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah pada Jaejoong lalu pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sama seperti Kibum tapi dengan arah yang berbeda jika kamar Kibum ke kanan maka kamar Sungmin ke kiri.

''hiks ..hiks .. '' tangis Jaejoong , ketika tubuhnya mulai tak sanggup berdiri sebuah tangan telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya mencega dia jatuh.

''Semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah'' ujar Yunho dengan nada cemas yang tak bisa di hilangkan dari nada suaranya.

.

.

.

..

.

()()()()Khyunaiesme()()()()

**Ke esokan harinya Saphire blue high school**

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

'' **Brengsek kau Kim Kibum. Kau yang salah bukannya minta maaf malah sok tak kenal padaku** **dasar idiot , muka tembok ,menyebalkannn**''batinnya

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika dari tadi Kibum bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya , kenapa ia kesal? Sepertinya Cho kita yang satu ini sudah mulai jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Sambil menatap tajam Kibum yang berada di sampingnya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh kau sudah mati sejak lama Kim.

''Kyuhyun-shi apa seorang Kim Kibum jauh lebih menarik dari pelajaran ku?'' ujar Jung songsaeng.

Dengan gelagapan Kyuhyun menjawab.

'Ti-tidak songsaeng.''

''Kali ini kau ku maafkan Kyuhyun-shi tapi tidak lain kali '' ujar Jung songsaenim sambil menerangkan pelajaran lagi.

**SKIP TIME **

Begitu bel pulang sekolah seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya sudah membereskan peralatan tulis dan pergi untuk pulang Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum masih duduk di bangkunya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan di cuekin Kibum meski hanya sebentar memutuskan bertanya apa yang membuwatnya seperti ini.

''Kim Kibum meski aku membencimu yang selalau menggangguku. Tapi aku jauh lebih membenci dirimu yang mengabaikanku.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada angkuh yang biasa dia katakan meski wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

''Aku tidak mengabaikan mu Cho.'' ujar kibum datar.

''Cih Kim Kibum jika kau terus mengabaikan ku dan menganggap solah-olah aku tidak ada lebih baik aku pergi saja.'' ujar Kyuhyun sinis dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa tas.

Grepp

Dengan gerakan cepat Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung jatuh ke pangkuan Kibum.

''Y-yah Kim Kibum apa yang kau lakukan.'' ujar Kyuhyun panik dan memberontak begitu tangan Kibum melingkari pinggangnya erat.

''Kau tau Cho? Aku tidak masalah jika kau dekat dengan namja atau yeoja asal jangan Kim Sungmin.'' lirih Kibum tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun sambil menaruh dagunya pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

''A-apa yang kau katakan Kiim te-terserah aku mau dekat dengan siapapun.'' ujar Kyuhyun gugup.

''Hah .. kau lamban sekali dalam urusan seperti ini Cho. Dengar baik-baik karna aku tidak akn mengulanginya , Cho Kyuhyun nomu nomu nomu sarangheyo'' ujar Kibum yang sukses membuwat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar.

**Duagh ...**

Tapi ini bukan seperti di cerita-cerita lain yang membuwat Kyuhyun menerima Kibum semudah itu bukan?

''Kau fikir aku perempuan heh Kim Kibum , dasar homo menjijikkan.'' ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_Annyonghaseyo hyunie balik lagi maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Hyunie udah mengedit ch ini kok tpi maaf jika masioh ada typo's yh. Ah untuk ff Blue sky sumpah ide Kihyunnya gak mengalir. Jadi kayaknya untuk segera updet masih lama deh maaf yah. Tapi hyunie bakal mengerjakan ff yang lain juga kok._

_\ dan maaf jika tidak bisa membalas komentar satu persatu hyunie udah ngantuk banget nie pengen tidur besok sekolah ini aja udah jam 1.54 pagi buta._

_04-12-13_


End file.
